Alec and Bella fall in love
by BluexEyedxBeauty
Summary: Bella goes to save edward and falls in love with alec


**Me: Alec, can I own you?**

**Alec: No, so say it.**

**Me: fine, I do not own anything or anyone… but I want to own Alec**

**Bella POV**

I gasped as I walked into the throne room. There was a boy, about my age, looking at me with crimson eyes. He was more beautiful then Edward! Did I just think that? Thank god Edward can't read my mind. I noticed Alec looking at me. I blushed, and he winked, making me blush even more. Edward must have noticed, because I heard him growl. "Edward, calm down" I told him. He looked at me sad then looked at Aro.

I was too busy looking at Alec to listen to what they were saying. "Bella" I head Edward say. "yes A-Edward?" I said. That was a close one. "time to go" he said. I felt this pull towards Alec. I looked toward him, kind of pleading with my eyes, but I knew it wouldn't work.. Why would HE pick ME? I'm plain, I don't even think Edward loves me anymore.. I think he's pretending so he can leave again.

I was pulled out of my thought when I heard Alec say: "I think Bella wants to stay here Edward" I looked at Alec and he smiled and winked at me. Edward just tugged on my hand "Bella, lets go" he said. I gathered up my courage and said to him; "Edward, you can't tell me what to do. What if I want to stay here with Alec, and Jane, and Aro and Marcus and Felix, and Caius?" Edward and Alice just looked at me stunned and the Volturi had amused looks on their faces. "Bella. Come now" he demanded. That just ticked me off. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You will not tell me what to do or when to do it! You're the one who left, did you really think I would just take you back! I only saved you for Alice! I really wouldn't give a flying crap if you died!" Edward looked taken aback, meanwhile Alice looked like she was going to cry.

I turned to the Volturi. "Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix, Marcus, Caius, I would like to join the Volturi" Alec looked like the happiest boy in the world. "Isabella, you do know we are going to have to change you?" Aro said. "Yes Aro, I know, I was hoping for that, and please call me Bella." I replied. I looked at Edward and Alice, they were leaving. _good riddance. _ "Then, yes Bella you can be part of the guard. Along with Jane and Alec." Aro said, as Alec was winking at me. I blushed. "When will I be changed master?" I asked Aro. I Called him Master to get on his good side.

"Tomorrow, seeing as you look very flushed, and we would like you to call your father" He replied. "Alec, please show Miss Bella to her room" Alec looked delighted. "Of course Master" he said. I walked over to him. "H-hi A- alec" I said sounding like a stuttering fool. "H-hello B- Bella" he said mocking me as we walked down the hall. When we got to my room I saw Jane sitting on my bed. "bye alec, and thank you" I told him before he left. I turned around and faced Jane. She looked really excited. "hi Jane, why are you so excited?" I asked her. "you are calling your dad, then we are going shopping!" she said. For once in my life shopping didn't sound like such I bad idea. Come to think of it, I really needed new shorts and jeans. "Okay, where's the phone?" I asked her. She handed me a very light pretty purple and black phone. "it's yours now" she told me. I smiled my thanks while calling Charlie.

Phone convo:

Bella is in **bold** and Charlie is in _italics_

**hi, dad?**

_Yup, hi bells_

_**Dad, I left.. Edward… he..**_

_Did he come back? Did he hurt you?_

**No dad, he treated me like a.. dog.. So I'm in Italy, with a friend. **

_Okay hun, your eighteen now, you get to make your own choices_

**Thanks dad, Bye!**

_Bye bells_

"Lets go shopping!" I said enthusiastically. Jane hugged me. "I have a shopping partner! We have to buy you things that will make alec go crazy!" I almost nodded then I blushed and said "alec? What?" I asked. "Oh Bella, I know that you like him! I saw the way you looked at him.. And I heard you stuttering." she said. "damn vampire" I said under my breath. She heard it too, because I heard her giggle. When we arrived at the huge mall, my jaw dropped. It. Was. Huge. I swear it was 3 times the height of Charlie's house, and 2 times the width of the Cullen's! The first store we went into, I got to pick, so I picked Bluenote's. I got 4 pairs of jeans and 4 tops. Next, Jane chose to go into Urban Planet, where I got so many jeans, shorts, tanks, tees, and sweaters, and some dresses. We went into some other stores but I forgot the names, but the last store we went into was GameStop. "um Jane, why are we in here?" I asked. "Alec wants the new Grand Thief Auto" she said. "It's out?' I asked, very happy "yes, you can play with alec once we get home." I blushed when she said Alec's name.

We bought the game and got into her car. When we got back, we walked though the hallways then went to My room. I put the bags down then knocked on Alec's door. Jane made _me_ bring his game to him. "come in" I heard him say. I opened the door and held the game behind my back. "Hi Bella, what would you like?" he said politely, looking into my eyes. "Um.. I was wondering if you would um, want to um play grand Thief Auto with me?" I asked, taking out the case of the game. His eyes widened and I swore he was going to jump up and down, but instead he wrapped me into a bone crushing hug. "Alec, cant breathe" I said, but I loved the hug. He set me down on the couch and went to pop in the game. Once it was on, we set up and took turns playing. After an hour, I got hungry. "Alec, do you have any actual food around here?" I asked sweetly, putting the came on pause. "Ya, Aro bought some, come on, he said taking my hand and pulling me. I was blushing like mad. We got to a makeshift kitchen and then he looked a little embarrassed.

"I've never made human food before.." he said "oh" I said. I felt kind of stupid… how would a vampire know how to cook? I saw some meat and bread on the counter and decided to make a sandwich. Once it was made, I decided to try to be friends with Alec, so I dangled the piece of meet in front of his face. "yummy" I said. "Yuck" he said crinkling his nose. I giggled, and ate the meat. he raised and eyebrow at me. "How do you eat that stuff?" he asked me. "Well, I put it in my mouth, chew and swallow" I said. "You know what I mean" he said stepping towards me. "Do I?" I asked. He totally surprised me when I felt a piece of meat hit my face. "You did not just do that" I said. I growled playfully, the ripped a piece of bread off from my sandwich and threw it at him. He used his super speed and dodged it, the took the remains of sandwich away (there was only a little bit) and put it on the counter, then put my over his shoulder. I pounded on his back, knowing it did nothing, since he was as hard as stone. I heard him laugh. Eventually he set me down. We were in front of a door that had Jane's name written on it in gold. He opened the door, and sat me down inside. "Bella here threw bread at me" he said. "Okay" Jane said. I giggled , while Alec tried to look mad.

After we got everything sorted out, I went to finish my sandwich. I looked at the clock and realized it was 6pm. I went to Alec's door and knocked. He opened the door and looked happy to see me. "Hello Bella" he said. "hi Alec, I was wondering, who is going to change me?" I asked, looking into his ruby eyes. My new favorite gem stone is now ruby. "Who ever you like Bella" he replied. I wanted to say him, but I was afraid he was going to say no. so I did the one thing I could think of, I kissed him.

The kiss was long and passionate, when we finally broke away, we turned to see Jane, Felix, Marcus, and Heidi looking at us. I blushed. "well I think I know how Bella wants to get changed by" Felix laughed. Jane and Heidi nodded their heads. I looked up at Alec. "Alec, will you change me?" I asked. I really wanted _his_ touch to be the last thing to feel as a human. I also wanted it to be _his_ venom poising my system. "yes" he said. The others left, trying to give us privacy I supposed. Alec bent down and kissed me, this time is was soft and sweet. "I have been waiting _so_ long to do that" we said at the same time then giggled.

We talked for what seemed like hours. Eventually, it was 10 pm. "Bella, It's late I think the human should rest" alec said, using the term human cause he knew it bothered me. I scowled at him then went to my room, and had a very peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I woke up, eager to get changed into a vampire and spend the rest of my life with Alec… okay maybe not.. But that's what I am hoping for. I skipped to Alec's room, without tripping once. I knocked on his door. "come in Bella" I heard him say. "Hi alec!" I said giving him a kiss. "I'm ready to be changed now." I said. Alec looked at me "are you sure?" he said "yes" I said looking into his ruby red eyes. He layed me down on the bed and gently kissed my neck before biting. I waited for the pain to come.. But it never did. My heart was racing though, so I knew that it worked. "Alec" I said. "Bella? How in the world are you talking? You should be in pain!" he said, his eyes as wide as dish plates. "I don't know.. But I think that if I try to rest.. The change might go faster." I said. "Okay. He said, sitting in a chair beside me and holding my hand.

It was the most boring three days of my life. I just layed there, eyes closed. On the third day, when 'I woke up', I felt.. Pretty. I looked and saw alec, he was more beautiful then I thought he was. :hey Babe" Alec said. I waited for the blush to come but it didn't. "hey, I'm thirsty.. Can I go hunt" I asked. "sure babe, I'll come with you." we jumped out of his window and into the forest. I smelt elk. It smelled so good, that I went for the ill, I drained it dry, only to notice alec draining a bunny. "Really alec? A bunny?" I asked him laughing.

"hey, I'm not that thirsty.. And it was so close" he said. I laughed again but took his hand and led him back to the castle. I saw Jane, and ran to her. She saw me and hugged me. "your even more beautiful then you were as a human!" she exclaimed. I wanted to blush. We entered the castle., and Aro greeted me blah blah blah.. Then me an alec went up to his room.. And.. You know.. Lets say the bed didn't make it.

Here we are, 8978 years later, still happily in love. Edward did come back, but lets say he didn't survive.

The end

_**A/N |hey guys.. Sorry I had to cut it short, but I got writers block I'm hoping to make another Alec/Bella, but it will be a lot different.. Anyways.. Please review, leave your thoughts and comments. Reviews make me work on the other story faster! Oh by the way… TEAM ALEC screw Edward and Jacob! Lol :P well, this is so long, so bye my readers! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **_


End file.
